


A Golden Opportunity: Memoirs of a Dark Lord

by MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Diary/Journal, Hogwarts Sixth Year, If he wants a job doing he'll just have to do it himself, M/M, Minor Voldemort/Antonin Dolohov, POV Voldemort (Harry Potter), Voldy can't trust anyone, leery Bellatrix, references to 16 year olds engaging in sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: When Voldy delves into Potter’s mind and seesjust exactlywho he's obsessing about, he is presented with a golden opportunity.





	A Golden Opportunity: Memoirs of a Dark Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the United Writers Meetup Drabble Challenge & Critique.  
> Prompt: Golden  
> Word Limit: 500 max
> 
> Much thanks to [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/) and [RavensCAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/) for running the challenge, and to [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/) for the beta and side squee.

**1st July**

Welcome news. The attacks and kidnappings have had the desired effect. Wizarding and Muggle worlds both in utter chaos. Fudge drummed out of office. Mass hysteria. It’s quite delicious.

What’s less than delicious, dear Diary, is the way Bellatrix leers at me. I mean, we all get turned on by a spot of evil-doing, but that woman... Salazar, she’s indecent.

**3rd August**

Delved into Potter’s mind last night. It was _most_ illuminating. Seems he's nurturing an obsession for a classmate of his, a certain Malfoy heir. And by _obsession_ I mean a big gay hard-on, and by _nurturing…_ well, dear Diary, it was quite a ~~hot~~ vivid fantasy. I’ll admit I required a lungful of Narcissa's _sal volatile_ afterwards.

Next on my agenda: how to exploit this new-found information? I’m positive this is _the_ golden opportunity to finally defeat the Twat-Who-Lived. I shall think on it.

**5th August**

So vexed right now. Yaxley, the craven, hiding behind his Ministry job, refusing to get his hands dirty. I wouldn't put up with this insubordination if I didn't have plans for him. Didn’t stop me setting Nagini on him. Never seen him Apparate so fast. I do so hope he splinched himself.

**10th August**

Dolohov's right, I’m a genius. As we lay together tonight it came to me: _Use Draco as bait!_ If the prophecy is true it makes much more sense to focus the boy's efforts on eliminating Potter rather than Dumbledore.

**13th August**

Advised Draco of his new mission. His sullen face perked right up at the idea of entrapping Potter. I am glad he's finally committing himself to the cause.

**20th August**

Bellatrix propositioned me today. Ambushed me in the shower, of all places, begging to assist His Eminent Darkness with his ablutions. I'll not forget _Colloportus_ again.

So tiresome. Perhaps she hasn't realised my preferences. I like to pet big snakes… does she need a bigger metaphor than that?

**5th September**

Plans are coming along nicely. Potter’s mind is filled with ruminations about Draco winking at him in Potions and bending over suggestively to pick up a book. Marvellous!

**19th September**

Merlin, Draco is a fast mover. They’ve been smooching in alcoves according to Potter’s sordid memories. I don't mind admitting this is the best idea I’ve ever had.

**1st October**

Oral sexual gratification now? I really ~~enjoyed~~ didn’t need that image.

I must, however, commend Draco’s commitment to the mission. Hopefully when he’s finished fellating Potter, he’ll ferret out information about the Order, pardon the pun.

**24th October**

That imbecile clearly misunderstood me when I instructed him to _gently probe_ Potter!

And still no intelligence. My patience wears thin.

**12th November**

IN LOVE!?

DEFECTING TO THE ORDER!?

~~Of all the double-crossing~~

~~When I get my hands on him~~

Put it this way, I am _not_ above making another Horcrux.

This is unquestionably the _worst_ idea I’ve ever had.

…

My beloved Diary, at least I can rely on one person at Hogwarts.

Severus. _He'd_ never betray me.

 


End file.
